


Glade of Quest

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Love works magic but you need some ingredients first.





	Glade of Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Glade of Quest

### Glade of Quest

#### by kaNd

  


Date: Tuesday, September 17, 2002 2:22 PM 
    
    
         TITLE: Glade of Quest
         AUTHOR: kaNd
         SERIES: The Black Elf (2)
         PAIRING: M/K
         RATING: NC-17 (m/m sex)
         SPOILERS: none, it's complete AU.
         DISCLAIMERS: Krycek and Mulder characters belong to Chris Carter, Fox
         and 1013, no infringment intended. Celtic lore belongs to humanity.
         SUMMARY: Love works magic but you need some ingredients first...
         URL: http://www.geocities.com/kand2m/be2.html
         FEEDBACK: 
         ARCHIVE: yes, just tell me.
         BETA: A lot of thanks to Inky and Dr. Ruthless who understand me so
         well! And my sometimes clumsy English...
    

* * *

Glade Of Quest  
by kaNd. 

Alex stretches his arm and listens to the flow of time. He feels that the moon has reached half sky and wonders if his Fox is returning from the refreshing stupor into which he had plunged him. He closes the book of magic spells he has been working on, and his tall silhouette straightens up. Silver fingers absently brush against the red crystal vial, reminding the elf of the salty taste of his lover. A delighted smile part his fine lips. 

He brushes open the velvet crimson curtain closing his bedroom, and steps toward his couch... empty. //??? Gone for a little visit? So curious.// 

He reaches the reading-room, but comes to a stop at the threshold. Nobody. He sends sinuous mental filaments in search of the Earthling's mind, but as they float, they vainly knot and unknot in the deserted lair. A lurking displeasure builds in the black elf's darkening eyes. //He wouldn't dare leave! Anyway he cannot escape my hold. He's not stupid enough to ignore this.// 

He folds his arms across his chest, lets his head droop, and focuses on the mind pattern of the young scholar. The filaments gain consistency, stretching golden threads of swirling mist in the air, and extend one by one in various directions. //There!// One of the ectoplasmic threads has shuddered at the touch of human presence. Alex lets them all vanish in a shimmering dust lazily falling to the ground, where they simply disappear. 

//I should have thought of it. My clever Fox. As scared as he was, yet he made a quick survey of my place!// 

The warlock, a new smile drawing his delicate lips, strides toward the entrance of the cave. He welcomes the moonlight chanting through the liquid curtain, and greets night spirits that come flying by to worship their lord and master. He listens to their babbling, which echoes their curiosity regarding the strange being they have just caught a glimpse of. //He's mine.// The easy assertion is enough to throw them back into the luminous darkness, to their everlasting games. 

Alex follows the rock face, but his boots don't really touch the hazardous ground. His hand brushes the edge of the cascade apart, just as it had the velvet curtain a while before, and he peers into the pond beneath his feet. //Yes, I should have thought of it. Is your flesh still burning, sweet one?// 

In the dark depths, surrounded by the splattered splendor of the moon, the long and pale body of his Earthling floats freely on his back, softly rocked back and forth by the short waves born of the falling water. His eyes are closed, his lips drink up the night breeze. Alex stares at the dark nipples erected by the freshness that teases them, and lower, to the shivering member in the grip of the silky blackness. //What are you dreaming of? Tell me.// He listens, remaining hidden from the volatile mind. 

[>Perfumes mixed in the night. White flowers? Yes. And lichens all over the wall, pouring like green hair, dark hair in the night. Raven dark as his. Green as his stare on me. Perfumes in the night, like his, but not as rich. Where is he? My sweet lord. A black elf! I can't believe I met one, for real. So sweet.] Then: [How long?] Alex jerks at the sudden desperate thought that crosses his mind. No, Fox's mind. [Surely it was a game to him. He needed my tears, my semen. I'm glad anyway, even if he's surely going to send me back. Or dispose of me. What am I in his eyes? A mere speck of dust in the flow of centuries he has already known. A petal on this pond, blown away by the first cold thrust of wind.] 

Alex, leaning against the rock, hugs himself tightly as he experiences the hollow sadness that invades the frail mind below him, like black snow pouring on long forgotten limbs. He remembers such moments of loneliness that he has experienced in some distant past. [I could sink there. Just imagine that these are his eyes, and leave me to drown in them, let me be swallowed in the perfume of his mouth, how could such a taste ever exist, he made me drink the whole earth in a breath, Alex...] As the death compulsion begins to overcome the lonely mind, the warlock shakes himself and raises his silver arm above the pond, summoning wordlessly. 

Fox feels himself lifted out of the water, an urging power taking his whole body in charge. He moves his limbs erratically, but all the same rises into the fresh air that turns cool on his wet skin. A wave of overwhelming love drenches his mind, and he lands a few yards higher to be encircled in strong arms that hold his body against the dark and burning body of the warlock. 

"My Fox, what's this madness? I don't _send back_ my people. You're mine, and I shall keep you." 

[I thought you just wanted...] 

"I heard you, beloved." //I should punish you for trusting me so little.//"Promise me never to indulge in such foolishness again. Do you hear me?" 

Fox looks searchingly in the concerned eyes and freezes at once, but his mind stays clear. [HOLD ME. Do not let me go. Never. Please.] 

This time Alex doesn't release his grip on the young Earthling. He enters deep in the human's mind, and with his whole heart undertakes to sooth the frightened soul. His thoughts fondle, caress, hug, touch, kiss everywhere. They reach the hidden folds where his Fox has buried his deepest fear, where the little animal is hunched in a miserable ball left to die alone in icy bitter snow. They extend like a warm coat of comfort that brings little by little a shy peace to the vulnerable mind. 

The human's look is always enraptured by the burning emeralds, but his body relaxes uncontrollably in the warlock's embrace, and in wave after wave the warmth fills his shaky limbs. The black elf leans softly closer to the captive face, and his mouth settles on the red lips, his stare never leaving his lover's. Floating a few inches above the pebbled path, he takes them both back to the security of the carved dwelling. The intertwined bodies slip through the whispering night, passing by the crystal song of the cascade and swiftly cross the row of rooms to reach the white couch. 

Alex lays them both down on the carpeted ground with a feathery touch, and holding the white shoulders, he softly lowers the long fringe of his dark lashes upon the fire of the sparkling emeralds. He pulls back a little, partially freeing the Earthling. Half dazed, Fox contemplates the ivory features then becomes aware of the bedroom he's in. He feels an immediate relief and his numb arms encircle the slim waist of his rescuer as he pushes himself close in the embrace, rubbing his forehead against the black silk. //Do you feel better?// "Do you feel better, Fox?" Alex says in loud voice, slightly sad to notice that the mental bond between them remains uncomplete. 

A purr of contentment vibrates against his chest, and tender hands stroke the small of his back, making him laugh softly. His mouth reaches for a little pink ear, still cold from the nocturnal bath, and his teeth nibble at the edge of the lobe. The words spill in it like dewdrops. "Listen, my sweet one. First, I must do something about this eye-bond. It's very satisfying to me, of course, but you do need to keep some free-will. It's a necessity, you know; you could be endangered if ever you're entranced at the wrong time. Not only that, but we'll have to improve the psychic bond between us. I need you to hear me whenever I wish, even if we're not together." He feels his Fox starting in his arms and pats him in a reassuring way. "We can't be this close all the time, you know? Even if I really love the idea... It doesn't mean we're going to part." 

He kisses the feverish eyelids of the young Earthling, simultaneously licking at the tears that have begun to run on the sweet cheeks, and reeled at their taste. //I must be careful! It's such a powerful ingredient to us. Your tears, beloved, they're almost as strong as this essence of you I drank on your body when you came for me. For us.// 

"Would you come with me into my laboratory? I'll prepare something to protect you. But first I'll ask you to cover this pretty body of yours. You are slightly distracting this way," he chuckles. Then he pats the sheet behind the Earthling and a pack of green fabric materializes. "Here's all you need. Do you prefer another color?" 

"Oh no, Alex!" the young man exclaims. These are the same colour as your eyes and - " The Black elf has lowered his long silky eyelashes in a swift move and he raises a finger. 

"Hush. Dress quickly, my beloved." 

"Yes, Alex." 

Soon the Earthling has got into his new clothes. Nothing he's not used to, green breeches, a green tunic, green boots... But the breeches are of soft wool, the tunic of the finest silk, and the boots are made of thin but strong skin. And everything smells faintly of leaves and grass and flowers. He shakes himself in delight. "I'm ready, my Lord. Thank you for all this." 

Alex holds him by the shoulders and kisses the chestnut locks. "Thanks to you for existing, my Fox. Come on, this way." He leads the young scholar past the velvet curtain and introduces him to his work room. 

Fox stops in amazement. Like the rest of the place, the laboratory is carved into the rock. Instead of the draperies, furs and cushions stuffing the bedroom, here the walls are covered with wooden shelves softly gleaming in the near darkness. Here and there, light globes float steadily, revealing thousands of leather-bound books, rolls, parchments. On several heavy oak tables glass vessels are close to terracotta pots and silver and gold implements. In a corner an athanor shows a reddish glow above a brick oven. 

"You... you work here?" [Stupid. Of course he works here. Is it love that makes a fool of you?] 

"That makes two of us, my precious!" Alex laughs heartily as he answers Fox' s thought. Pushing Fox towards the main table he explains, "This bond can be easily contained. Being a question of eyes to eyes, if I may say so, I thought of using your tears, but I'd need some of mine too." 

Fox turns swiftly to his lover. "But elves don't weep!" 

"Exactly. Not from emotion at least. But we have a protective fluid that can flow in special circumstances. If something strong enough is threatening our eyes." 

The Earthling stares at him in anguish. "You're not going to put yourself in danger just for me?? Please, don't!" 

"It won't be _that_ dangerous, my beloved. Just the tiniest drop of your own tears should provoke a reaction. But it could blind me for a short while. 

[No, no, I don't want you to hurt yourself! It's not worth it! I'm not worth it!] 

"I'm not going to hurt myself. And anyway you are worth it, but there really is no danger. Here's what you must do: when you see the tears, pick them up with this golden spoon and put them in this emerald tumbler. Take care, there'll probably be very few of them, maybe only one. And please, don't look into my eyes whilst you act. I know it's not easy, but take care. Are you ready?" 

Fox shivers a little, and taking hold of the tumbler and the spoon, he nods. "Yes, my Lord. I am." He looks with determination at the elf's shoulders, fighting not to raise his eyes higher as Alex takes a little spatula to his own eye. 

The warlock whistles painfully and gestures to Fox, who is closely watching him. Two small black pearls shine at the tip of the dark eyelashes, and with the greatest caution the scholar touches them with the small spoon, making them fall in the green tumbler where they land with a musical sound. [It's done, Alex.] His knotted throat prevents Fox from speaking out loud, and he feels grateful for the psychic bond between them. [What should I do now?] 

Alex grins and whispers, "Kiss my eyes. Lick my eyelashes, just once, please." 

Fox complies in a hurry, holding his Lord's face between his hands. His lips softly land on the silk fringe and the point of his tongue washes them. He thinks he's never touched anything so sweet until this very moment. "You're not done with surprises then," chuckles the witch. 

The young man sighs in relief. "Don't you suffer anymore?" 

"No, don't be upset. And it wasn't what I'd call suffering, just a little tickling... Now, give me that tumbler, will you?" He holds his hand out to take the emerald glass and sits in front of the big table. Reaching for a small blue pot, he lets some of its content fall into the tumbler. A little pop causes Fox to start. "Hush... Keep quiet, please my sweet one." 

"Yes." Fox breathes. Obediently he crosses his hands behind his back, like when he was a child listening to his first teachers, as he observes the elegant moves of the black elf who's concentrating on the green glowing tumbler. His silver hand slowly goes down to cover the vessel, and the glowing increases to a blinding light, accompanied by crackling sounds. 

Then the light recedes, and Alex straightens himself with a mark of weariness upon his fine features. A tired smile, and he explains, "I'm going to drink this, then you'll drink just a few drops from my lips. The potion itself, in its natural state, would be too strong for your human body. But first you must be under the eye-spell so that the potion can cancel it out. Look into my eyes, my Fox..." 

He turns to the young man, and Fox drowns in the green depths which he knows to be his safest haven. At once he's caught in the delicious enchantment. [Should you really deprive me of this? It's so sweet to lose myself, to dive in you...] 

"It won't be over, my beloved. But you won't be caught by surprise anymore and beyond my will. I'll still be able to hold you this way when I decide too... It isn't a difficult trick." [A trick? You call this a mere trick?] "Don't misunderstand me, Fox. It's a spell which is easily reproduced. But this spontaneous bond between us is something special I never met before. I told you before why it could be dangerous to you. But I won't use a trick to restore it between us. This potion is just softening it, do you understand? A simple surge of will from me and the bond will be active. Are you ready?" the warlock asks the immobilized man in a loud voice. 

"Yes, my Lord," Fox slowly articulates. 

Reverently raising the emerald tumbler, the black elf drinks carefully from it, then he puts it back to the table before holding out his hand to the Earthling. "Do come to me, Fox." The young man takes a step towards him, then a second and finally reaches his Lord, who bends to softly kiss the half-opened lips. A few drops of potion flow between them, touch his tongue and trickle down his throat. With a shudder Fox shakes himself and stares at his lover's face. His gaze keeps coming back to the green eyes. They're still glittering with magic and love, but he can leave them and return to them without effort. 

"Alex, Alex... This is wonderful! This is the first time I can really look at you! How right you were! Thank you, my Lord, thank you!" The young scholar falls to his knees, and seizing the edge of the warlock's mantle, he takes it to his mouth to kiss it in worship. 

"Come on, Fox, you don't have to kneel in front of me. Later, yes, but for sweeter purposes... //Come on, let me enjoy your so beautiful eyes.// 

"My eyes aren't as beautiful as yours, Alex. Yours are the most extraordinary in this world as well as in mine." 

//Did you hear me?// 

"Yes, I hear you, Alex. Why are you asking?" 

//Look at my lips.// Fox looks at the elf's face. //They're not moving. I'm not talking. Not loud. Do you really hear me?// The young man stares at him, his mouth falling open in bewilderment. "I... I didn't realize... I clearly _heard_ you!" 

"I think this is a side-effect of the potion. We'll have to test its level of efficiency. From how far you can hear me, if emotional states lower or enhance it, that kind of thing." 

[I can hear you! That's fantastic. Just as you can hear me, then?] 

"Not exactly. I can scan deep inside you, your thoughts, your feelings, even when you don't really _speak_ to me. I think you can hear me when I'm voluntarily _talking_ to you. Do you understand?" 

"Oh yes, clearly. But this is already a miracle." 

"Not a miracle. Just magic," the warlock concludes. 

"Should we, huh, celebrate?" 

"What do you mean, my Fox?" 

"You _know_ what I mean! If you don't, you just have to read my mind," remarks the young man, blushing. 

The elf laughs out loud. "Yes, I _know_. But it's not time to play." 

The young Earthling pouts in the most delicious way. 

"You must sacrifice a little to gain a lot. Are you able to?" 

[What do you mean?] 

"I told you we can't be fully united now, and won't be as long as you cannot stand my semen. It would just, huh, destroy you..." Fox shivers as he suddenly feels cold invading his heart. [So, never?] "No, it will be possible. We need another potion, but it will ask for a more complicated process. I'll have to use several ingredients than I don't have here." 

"Where can you find them?" 

"I can't." 

**"WHAT?"**

"I can't find them. _You_ must find them for me." 

"Me??? But how could I? I'm a simple human! If you, a powerful warlock, an elf, can't find them, how could I succeed? This is impossible..." 

"Is your faith in me, in us, so weak?" 

"No, my Lord, no... Please, why me? What have I to do?" 

"You must make the choice with your own will to enter my world, Fox. It's you who is asking for this. You have to prove you can do it. You'll search for the ingredients, three of them. I can't help you - it wouldn't be fair, do you understand? Your quest would be useless." 

"A quest? How long will it take? Will you be by my side, even if you are not helping me?" 

"Yes, as far as I can. How long? A few hours in this world. Far longer following the human calendar, but of this you're already aware, aren't you?" 

"Yes." 

"I'll take you where the tests will have to take place. No need to search blindly for days or months..." Fox nods. "First, you'll have to prove your knowledge. This shouldn't be too hard, you're so clever, my sweet Fox! Then your attachment to the Goddess will be tested." 

[But I'm not a worshipper of the Goddess?] 

"All living beings are, Fox. Just listen to your heart, you'll find the answer. The third ordeal, I cannot tell you about. You'll have to find out by yourself." 

Fox crosses his arms on his chest as though he were cold. Alex reaches for him and takes him in his embrace. //I trust you. You will succeed. You will bring me what I need, I shall prepare this potion then we shall be as one. Do you believe me?// The young man looks in the green, loving eyes, from which the ageless forest peers at him through the eyes of a host of timid lives. The confidence pours into his heart and soul. 

[Yes, Alex. I believe you. I'll succeed for both of us. I promise.] His face rests on the strong shoulder, and he closes his eyes. 

* * *

Feeling the rustling of the wind in his hair, he reopens them to find himself in the middle of a glade. Amazed, he looks around him to see the hazy silhouette of the warlock fading. //It's the first test, Fox. You can do it. Never forget that I love you.// 

He's alone. Confused he stares at the big trees bordering the clearing when something catches his attention. 

Fox makes a few steps towards a silver beech and peers at the furry yellow spot on one of the lowest branches. The spot grows slowly as though condensing from a mist, and a black wet nose appears, then two bright green eyes, then a pair of long white whiskers. At last a big mouth opens in what could be taken for an inviting smile - as long as you were a juicy mouse. 

"Hello, stranger!" the yellow cat says. 

The young man stares in the cat's eyes. "Huh, who are you?" 

"Who do you think I am?" 

"A kind of 'felix silvestris'? I never met any so I'm not sure..." 

"A kind of phallic silvertrick?!" the cat spits. "Grrrmph. I'm the Cheshire Cat." 

"A cat from Cheshire?" 

"No." 

"But you said..." 

"I said I was THE Cheshire Cat." 

"Oh." After a short while, as the cat remains silent, Fox adds, "Sorry." 

"Grrrmph." 

"And, huh, where do you come from?" 

"Cheshire, what do you think?" 

"Yes, but if you're not a felix sil..., I mean, a forest cat... I read there are other kinds of cats in the world, but I never met any either." 

"Oh, so we're well-learned, are we? Well your fellow crusaders brought some of my cousins back with them when they made the trip to regain the grave of their Saviour. A saviour who can't save himself, what the heck???" 

"But Our Lord Jesus Christ was reborn from the dead and..." 

"Yeah? Then the guy doesn't need a grave. So you have nothing to regain." 

The Earthling remains mute. He finds it a little difficult to argue with a talking cat. 

"When my cousins crossed Italy they found the place rather pleasant. But reaching more northern countries was definitely a bad idea. Your peat fires will never challenge a warm sun for a nap." He frowns. "And your mice aren't as lazy as ours. And we're used to being worshipped and served as gods, not sent to feed bonfires in order to solve your metaphysical problems." 

The Cheshire Cat thinks for a minute then concludes, "Well that's the cost of domestication." With that he opens his mouth impossibly wider and begins to laugh, so long and so loud that he loses his balance and almost falls from his branch. Fortunately his tail makes a knot around the wood and he grips the nearby trunk with a impressive set of claws. Regaining his position he sniffles, "Sorry, private joke." He holds back a last chuckle. 

Fox wonders what he can expect from the now speechless cat. "I guess there's a reason to our meeting?" 

"You tell me." 

The young man tries, "I've been sent on a quest by my Lord Alex. Could you be part of it? Can you help me?" 

"You Lord Alex? Who's that?" 

"He's a black elf warlock of great power. He's tall, with dark hair and green eyes and..." 

"All black elves have dark hair and green eyes." 

"Ah..." 

"What kind of quest?" 

"We need some ingredients to make a potion, so I can stand his... his..." 

"His what?" The cat seems to lose patience. 

"His... seed..." 

"Oooooh! You're THAT Earthling? The one who serves Lord... " - the cat sneezes. 

"Huh, Gesundheit." 

"What?" 

"I said _Gesundheit_ ". 

"I heard, but why did you say it?" 

" 'Cause you sneezed. I didn't think saying _God Bless You_ would be a good idea." 

"I didn't sneeze." 

"Ah? I thought so. Forgive me." 

"So you're the one who's sent by Lord..." - the cat sneezes again. 

"Gesundheit." 

"Huh? Are you stupid?" 

"But you sneezed again." 

"I didn't sneeze! I was talking of your Lord _sneeze_." He pauses. "Could it be you don't know the name of your Lord?" The cat looks bewildered. 

"You mean, this.. sound... is his elvish name? My Lord Alex's name? He said I could never pronounce it." 

"One wonders why," the cat sniffles again. 

"So, can you help me? Do you know of my quest?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes. I have something for you. Thinking of it, it could be... one of these ingredients?" 

"What is it?" 

"You're gifted with clear-view?" 

"I don't understand." 

"You just told me what I was ready to ask you." 

Fox begins to feel a little lost. Well, more than a little. 

Patiently - as far as one of his kin can be patient - the Cheshire Cat explains, "I must ask you: what is it I'm to give you." 

"How could I know???" 

"That's the problem. You must guess. If you guess right, you get it. Get it?" And the cat smiles widely at his own joke. 

"Huh, I think, yes. May I have a clue?" 

"Even three of them, my boy. And you're allowed three guesses too, you know, ye olde rule. Shall we begin?" 

Bravely, the human straightens himself. "Yes!" he announces in a clear voice. 

"No need to shout! I have very good ears. All right, here we go. The first clue is: _I have neither beginning nor end, yet I'm ephemeral_. Who am I?" 

Fox stares at the waiting cat. He tries to think but his mind remains desperately blank. 

"You are allowed a first guess, you know? Come on, did I get your tongue?" 

"Hum, the time?" 

"Rubbish! Let's go for the second clue. Ready? _Don't break me for I bear life. Break me so I give life. Who am I?_. So, your guess?" 

Fox feels slow despair overwhelming him. He hadn't thought this would be so difficult. In fairy tales, problems seem unsolvable but the hero always finds the answer as if by magic. Maybe he wasn't a hero, after all. 

"Ho ho? Anybody there? Some have mice to chase here. Your second guess?" 

The young man thinks furiously. "A... a flower?" 

The cat sighs in a most eloquent way. "Well, it's a bit early to start talking about success. If you don't try harder, methinks you're no way near to being granted a good elvish fuck! Mwwwaaaahhh! Oooops." Once again the cat regains his position and his composure. Looking down at the blushing man he remarks, "Red suits you, you know that, Foxy??" 

"What's your third clue?" asks the miserable Earthling. 

"You want to finish quickly with all this? You're right. The sooner the better. It's becoming ridiculous. The third clue is..." 

"Yes?" Fox looks anxiously at the grinning cat. [Please, my Lord, I know you can't help me. But I love you so much! Anyway I'll serve you as long as you'll allow me. But will you want any more of a stupid man who fails at the first obstacle?] 

With solemnity the cat announces, " _You can hold me within your hand, yet I can hold a whole universe within myself. Who am I?_ " 

Fox looks at his own open hand as if it can give him a hint. Something is trembling at the very edge of his consciousness. He frowns at the surging idea. He compares it with the precedent clues. The shape without beginning or end... The fragility and the life... The old myth of creation... A smile suddenly plays on his lips; he opens his mouth and asserts, "You are an egg!" 

"Grrrrrrrooooowwww? By the Great Cat! I didn't think you would make it!!!" 

Fox repeats, his heart bouncing in his chest, "it's an egg, for God's sake, it's an egg!" 

"I heard, I heard, no need to tell it thrice as it's already true! Here's your egg and don't bother me anymore with your fucking quest!" 

Where the Cheshire Cat once sat, there's nothing left but a small nest, and inside the nest, a shining, pale-blue egg. Fox comes near the branch to pick it up, but before he can reach it he feels the warm and loving presence at his back. Turning around he's caught in the embrace of his Lord, Alex, who covers his face with tender kisses. 

"You guessed! I knew you would. I was so sure of you and your knowledge..." 

Holding the young man by the waist, he rises slowly from the ground to take hold of the precious egg. Both lovers float slowly back down, looking in a wonder at the precious shape that sparkles in the silvery hand. Then the warlock makes a small gesture, and his hand is empty. 

"It's safe in my cave, Fox," he reassures the stricken man. His fresh, metallic fingers wipe away a fine film of sweat from his once-a-pet's forehead, and he smiles kindly, "You need a rest, for it was harder a test that you may think. But first I'd love to pleasure you..." 

[And I'd love to pleasure you too, my Alex, as you pleasured me already. Could I? Wouldn't it be dangerous? If I just, say, touch you, nothing more, could I, please?] 

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" The black elf softly lays his Earthling onto the rich grass, in the centre of the dappled light filtered by the beech leaves. His skilful hands slide along the pale body, and the man is soon naked in the warmth of the afternoon. His skin shivers under the magic touch of his lord. The silver hand closes around his already swollen member and the man's mouth opens on a low whining. 

A brief move of his hips frees the elf from some of the black fabric that covers him, and Fox sighs in delight at the sight he craves. He tentatively reaches for the ivory rod that pulsates under his fascinated eyes. Encouraged by the smile on the beautiful face he loves, he takes hold of his new-found treasure and presses it cautiously, tearing a deep shudder from Alex. 

The magic member is softly burning his hand like a fire that gives life and never harms. He feels the warmth creeping along his arm and his chest, then his lower belly as their desires grow at the same pace. The black elf lies beside his Fox and holds him against his tall body, joining their intimacies in a common caress so sensual it makes the human's nerves quail. The greedy lips cover his and open them; their tongues play together for the very first time and Fox feels drunk from the saliva that runs through his throat, for it's as flavoured and tasty as a strong and spicy wine. 

As he goes on devouring his human lover, Alex hums a low tune that falls in rhythm with the movements of their hands rubbing each other. Fox complains softly as the simple touch of the elf's member deeply burns his own, bringing him to a too-fast conclusion. In the middle of his tumultuous feelings, he senses the loving touch of his lord, who drinks from the springs of their twin orgasms as the world explodes. 

//My lovely Fox... So warm, so clever, so beautiful... Sleep now, my sweet one. You deserve your reward and your rest... Let me take you to your second test.// 

The warlock whistles and from between the big trunks appears Shadowrain, coming to him in a misty cloud smelling of wet leaves and soil. With a nod the black witch re-clothes the Earthling before raising the sleeping form with a single hand to put it across the gem-ornamented saddle. He tenderly brushes a lock falling on the peaceful forehead and mounts behind the relaxed body. 

His hooves never disturbing the quietness of the warm afternoon, the ghostly grey horse takes its precious load between the blooming bushes and deep into the shadows. 

* * *

The young scholar wakes up in a warm patch of light. The sun has passed its apex, and the afternoon air is filled with noisy steps hurrying everywhere. Something is wrong, for this hour of the day should be a time of rest for every beast in the forest. A sense of urgency surrounds him, and his eyes catch glimpses of flying shapes, all escaping from one single direction. Against the inner voice telling him he should join them, human curiosity drives him towards the mysterious spot. 

His path crosses way with small and large animals, hares and deers, mice and snakes, foxes and partridges, wolves and weasels, all of them madly running away from some invisible yet powerful enemy. Little by little, crackles reveal the nature of the threat; the smell of burnt wood and a thickening cloud of ashes cause the Earthling to cough and leave no doubt regarding the plague ahead. Fire!!! 

Fox stops abruptly, his forehead covered with a sweat of terror, his limbs shaking out of control. Fire he has always feared, he can't even stand the idea of it, since a horde of barbarians tried to burn down the monastery where he had been taken in as an orphan child. Most of the buildings had been saved but not the library where he used to spend the better part of his days after the brother-librarian had taught him to read and to write. Patiently copying the priceless books accumulated there had been an invaluable path to knowledge. And despite being a grown-up now, he still wakes up frequently with the horrid smell of burnt paper and leather in his nose, his eyes blinded by the flames in the middle of which his old teacher is disappearing as he tries to save his much loved treasures. 

Under the fire's raging sound Fox hears a choked, painful complaint that keeps him from flying away. Protecting his face with his raised hands, he tries to peer through the smoke, acrid from feeding on green wood. His weeping eyes distinguish a shivering form that remains pinned down, dangerously close to the curtain of flames. It's a doe, desperately calling at something prisoner on the other side of the hellish barrier. The something is far smaller, oscillating on shaking legs, crying pitiful cries of pain and terror: her fawn. 

As she senses the human presence behind her, the doe slowly turns around and stares at the young scholar, her eyes pleading, more expressive than any words. The Earthling stares in return, caught between his deepest fear and the compassion filling his heart. Reluctantly, fighting each of his nerves as they shriek in abject terror, he forces himself to get closer to the flames. In a last effort that seems to drain all his strength, he hurls himself through the fire wall and falls near the fawn, slapping his clothes in frenzy, as he feels them burning on his flesh. He bends to take the little animal in his arms and has to search deep in himself to find an ultimate reserve of energy. Pressing his eyelids closed, he rushes forwards, bringing the little animal to safety through the lethal wall. 

He falls to the ground a second time, letting go of the fawn, and he crouches, shaken by uncontrollable shudders. He feels exhausted, he has no more drive left to crawl far away from the unbreathable smoke - when he realizes that the air in his nostrils is fresh and green and wet... 

He opens his eyes to look around him and what he sees leaves him aghast. The glade is quite untouched, the trees and bushes intact, the atmosphere clear of any smoke... He stares at his clothes that don't show the tiniest spot of burnt fabric. The only sound he can hear is the melody of a blackbird rising clear in the sun, and the only living form ahead is Alex, lying on the ground, tenderly smiling at him. 

"It was... another test?" 

"Yes, Fox. The second one." 

"I had to fight my deepest fear, or something like that? It was cruel!" 

"Not exactly. In fact you had to prove your love for life... To acknowledge that each life is worth fighting your own fears and instincts." 

"So, there never was a fawn? Nor any fire..." 

"To put you in real danger wouldn't have been of any use." The black elf smiles. "But this little deer, even though he was a forgery, left something for you. Here it is," he adds, holding a small silver horn. "The second ingredient to our potion. Take it." 

Fox raises his hand to take hold of the horn, and his fingers touch the elf's. He frowns briefly and puts the curved piece of jewellery in the purse that hangs from his belt. Then he turns his head slightly, studying the fine features of his interrogator. 

The warlock extends his hand towards him, inviting him to lie in the grass. With a slight hesitation Fox obeys. 

"My sweet Fox, I'm so proud of you. I know it was a real challenge. This fear is so deeply anchored in your very heart. The pains one encounters in one's childhood are the most difficult to fight, and your compassion gave you the strength to overcome. Come on, Fox dear, let me comfort and reward you. You deserve it more than anything." 

Fox smiles shyly but remains immobile on the lawn. The black elf nods with shining eyes and bends over the young man. "What do you want me to do? Tell me, my love... Do you want me to pleasure you with my hands, or with my mouth? I'm sure you're still shivering inside, even though your courage keeps you from showing it. Let yourself go, sweet Fox, you deserve your rest..." 

"Yes, I think so... but..." 

"But what? Would you prefer me to take us both back to our dwelling behind the cascade, to our soft couch? There I shall be able to love you and send you a peaceful sleep. You will regain your strength, and I shall watch over you. Just tell me of your deepest desire." 

"My deepest desire is to be brought together with my Lord Alex." 

"So come, my sweet Fox! Here I am." 

"I do not think so." 

"I beg your pardon??" 

"I said, I do not think so. I want to be with my Lord Alex, not with you. I don't know who _you_ are." 

The black elf looks for a while at the Earthling, then begins to laugh in a somewhat cruel manner. "Can't you recognize your Lord when you see him, Fox?" 

"Please forgive me, but..." 

"But?" 

"When my Lord Alex's fingers rub mine, as light as his touch can be, my whole flesh burns and shivers. When my Lord Alex's voice rings to my ears, it goes straight to my heart that beats to its rhythm. When my Lord Alex's body is close to mine, my whole body trembles in delight and anticipation. When my Lord Alex talks to my mind, I'm floatting at the core of a golden cloud of love and tenderness." 

"You touched me, and I felt nothing. You addressed me and my heart remained quiet. You laid me alongside your body, and mine wasn't moved. And you never talked to my mind." 

"You bear my Lord Alex's likeness but you are not him." 

The warlock looks at him for long seconds with thoughtful eyes, then his image trembles, fades, and recomposes itself into a darker, crooked shape. The silver hand is still there, but the eyes are dark and malicious, the lips contorted in a devilish smile. The new-comer stands up and laughs heartily. Then he turns to another silhouette hiding in the shadow of the trees and speaks, 

"What do you think? Did he succeed in his third task?" 

Alex comes towards them across the clearing, tall and black in the light of the setting sun. 

The Earthling is up to his feet at once, running to his lord. "Alex, at last, here you are!" As the elf opens his arms without further words, Fox throws himself in the embrace and hides his face against the gem-encrusted plastron. "Who is this man, my love?" 

"He is no man, my lovely Fox! He has taken the shape of one so he doesn't blind you. A human couldn't stand the vision of his genuine form. This is Lug, the god." 

With a gasp Fox turns his head to stare at the cripple. "Lug??? I can't believe it! Is he really the God, Lug??" 

Chuckling loudly, Lug inquires, "Don't tell me you never heard of me? Well-learned as you are!" 

"Yes I heard of you, huh..., Lord?" 

//That's all right, Fox. You can call him Lord or Lug or whatever, gods don't usually regard human actions as particularly worth the effort. But he was here to test you for the third time.// 

"And he passed the test in the most brilliant manner. I have to say I am... impressed. I'm not as romantic as you, Alex, but I recognize his love for you is sincere." 

The closeness of Alex makes Fox more audacious and he dares to ask, "Then shall you give me the third ingredient for our potion?" 

"No." 

"Why not???" 

"Shhh, Fox," the black elf says. "He has nothing to give you, for you already possess it." 

"How that?" 

"This love which you bear inside your heart; your true love is the third ingredient. With knowledge and the courage of compassion, we have all that we need." 

"And he was here to reveal it; is that how it was? Hey, where is he?" 

They're alone in the glade. 

//Back to his own business, sweet Fox. If he was even here? With gods, who knows?// 

* * *

Shadowrain steps between the great oaks that protect the pool and the waterfall. All the way, Fox has kept his arms around Alex's waist, his head tenderly resting on the broad shoulder, lost in the heat of the rider's tall body. As the sound of the cascade reaches his ears, the man's mind wanders... [Swimming. Diving. Floating. Silver fishes gliding along my thighs. Drowning in cold depths...] 

"Fox! You promised not to think any more of this foolishness!" 

"What? Oh, no! I was just wondering... I'd like to swim a little... The sun is still warm and this day was trying. What about... Do you bathe?" 

"Do I what?" 

"Do you bathe? Do you swim? Do you like water?" 

"Yes, of course! What a funny idea... You'd like to bathe with me, in the pool?" 

"Oh yes, Alex! It would be such a pleasure! But... would you..." 

"Yes?" 

[Will you take off your clothes?] 

"To bathe, it seems to be a good idea!" the elf smiles. "All right, come on love..." 

The warlock dismounts and helps his mate to the ground. Whilst the grey horse wanders in search of some tasty grass, Alex drops of his cloak, takes off his plastron and leans against a trunk to free his long feet from his soft leather boats. He stares at Fox who is caught by the sight. 

"Would you help me?" 

"Huh, yes?" The Earthling comes closer, and with shy hands, he begins to unknot the snow-white satin ribbons holding the shirt. Then the shining fabric, vaporous as a cobweb (and maybe it is one) slips along the muscular arms, revealing the naked chest and proudly erected nipples of gold. He is even more astonished, as he discovers that the silver gauntlet is in fact the elf's arm itself. The metallic cover doesn't stop either at the elbow or at the shoulder, it somehow vanishes inside the flesh itself; but not below the armpit, for a sparkling band descends, following the flank to disappear into the black breeches. On it appear mysterious runes as though they are engraved in the metallic-flesh. 

As Fox's eyes open wide in bewilderment, questions invade his mind. 

The elf gestures him to silence. "Hush, I'll explain you later, for it's a long, long story. Now will you help me with these pants?" 

With a greedy smile the human kneels in front of his lover to make the black velvet slip down the slim hips, over the voluptuous thighs and the long legs... He stares fixedly at the manhood of his Lord, an ivory flower blossoming in its nest of sable silk. His hesitating fingers reach the swollen rod to touch lightly the very center of his world. On impulse he bends to put his lips on it but the elf urges him not to do so. 

"This could be dangerous, Fox. Remember you must use this potion first. I know it's tempting... Myself I can't wait to feel you around me, to enjoy the warmth of your mouth, the tightness of your body... Come on," he repeats, "I think we both need this cold bath!" 

"I undress and I... Oh!" 

The human is already naked on a snapping of Alex's fingers. 

"You could undress the same way?! Why did you..." 

"Didn't you enjoy that part?" 

Fox bursts into laughter. With a challenging wave he jumps into the pool, frolicking happily in the water, soon to be followed by the elf. 

The sun plunges behind the horizon; surrounded by the chirping of birds and a thousand tiny life noises, as the two pale silhouettes float in the darkening waters. Splashing all over, swimming in pursuit of each other, escaping before coming closer and embracing, the two mates play the never-ending games of shared love. 

As night closes above the cascade, the first chills run across the human's flesh, and Alex feels that the time has come to return to their stone dwelling. Taking hold of Fox, he transports them to what will be their bedroom from now on. The Earthling notices that their clothes are already waiting on the couch. 

Once again he fells on his knees in front of his naked Lord. Raising his hands to caress the white hips tenderly he prays, "Please, Alex, let me pleasure you! You already made me so happy, and I did nothing, almost nothing at all... If I just touch you, I am not in danger, am I?" 

"No, of course not." 

"So, please... Just lie here," Fox says, softly pushing the warlock back. "Lie down on your bed, on _our_ bed," he smiles. "And let me give you back a touch of all the pleasure you already granted me." 

The warlock surrenders and willingly complies. Opening his legs he lets the Earthling sit between them and reverently take hold of his elvish flesh. Human hands carefully stroke the opaline rod, the glans whose golden silk faintly glows, and quickly brings it to an impressive size as Alex gently whimpers. //Fox... my sweet, lovely Fox... No one has touched me like this for centuries... You are so tender, so dexterous...// A swirl of sensation storms suddenly through the warlock mind as the pleasure grows closer, and thanks to the improved bond between them, his human mate shares the violent emotions of his Lord. He feels turned on as much as Alex, and his body responds to his own ministrations through his lover's body and senses. 

"Fox, Fox! I'm going to come! Oh please, my love... Please..." 

Then the elf's virility arches in deep excitation, to pulse and throw his precious seed in long milky spurts on his muscular belly. 

"Fox, love... My love... My love?!" 

The warlock sits with a swift move to see the scholar's fragile body slip to the ground, lifeless. His face is white as snow and on his lips shines a drop of moisture, a mere dew drop of lethal pleasure... 

[To be continued]   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to kaNd


End file.
